Alliance entre ennemis: Drago et Hermione
by Mess-my-world
Summary: HG et DM sont chargés de trouver un scandale à révéler pour leurs journaux respectifs sans quoi ils devront renoncer à leur licence de journaliste. Le meurtre de 15 personnes autour du monde n'ont qu'un assassin. Leur mission: trouver le meurtrier. Du sang et de la magie. Beaucoup de magie.
1. Chapter 1

Elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans son bureau. De bonne humeur, elle s'était mise à chantonner les paroles d'une chanson moldue et à danser. Hermione sortit son parchemin, sa plume et son encrier et commença à écrire l'introduction de l'article qui allait faire d'elle, la journaliste la plus redoutable du monde sorcier devant cette vielle bique de Rita Skeeter.

Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus que le crissement de le plume sur son support. Pas une tâche d'encre! Elle devait rendre son début d'article à Hughes, son patron. Lui seul savait ce qu'elle préparait. Et lui seul, lui permettait d'ignorer ses autres travaux pour se consacrer uniquement à cette article.

Il devait le reconnaître, quand Hermione lui avait annoncé son idée. Il l'avait prise pour une folle. Même Rita Skeeter ne s'y risquerait pas. Interviewer Alec Jenkins, ce milliardaire vivant comme un ermite dans sa villa paraissait impossible. Pourtant, quand les plans de la Gryffondor devinrent progressivement concrets, il se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça! Et puis, cela lui rapporterait les parts de marché que Bewitched News lui avait volé depuis l'arrivée de Malefoy.

Le Daily Owl perdait de sa splendeur depuis quelques temps et tout ça à cause du journal concurrent. Heureusement Granger faisait la différence. Il le savait. Qui n'essaierai pas de lire les articles de ces deux brillants journalistes juste pour évaluer par lui-même qui était le meilleur?

Durant une heure Hermione, écrira puis réécrira son texte jusqu'à avoir pleine satisfaction de son travail. Contente, elle s'accorda une pause en lisant les articles des journaux concurrents qui furent publiés la semaine dernière. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à l'intérieur: juste des superficialités. Rien qu'y donnait vraiment envie de suivre le journal en fait.

Elle suspendit sa lecture quand sa secrétaire et son patron vinrent tout essoufflés dans son bureau. Surprise, elle les détailla avec un sourire amusé. Les deux avait les cheveux pétards et un regard effaré. Elle les invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Mais ils refusèrent de la tête. Hermione qui allait chercher la théière et les tasses sur son buffet, s'arrêta et préféra retourner d'asseoir derrière son bureau légèrement inquiète. Hughes fit 4 grand pas pour se retrouver devant elle, butant de temps à autre contre des boulettes de papiers éparpillées dans toute la pièce.

Il déposa devant elle avec un regard grave l'édition de "La Gazette du Sorcier" datant de ce matin.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Hermione pour savoir de quoi il en tournait.

* * *

 _"La fierté du monde sorcier: Drago Malefoy_

 _Nous connaissions tous la réputation de la famille Malefoy et le premier mot auquel on pense lorsque l'on entend leur nom est le mot "sang-pur". Souvenons-nous de l'époque où Drago Malefoy fut sous-fifre de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ayant la marque des ténèbres, il failli par plusieurs fois être envoyé à Azkaban lors de l'après-guerre._

 _Mais grâce au témoignage du Survivant, lui, sa famille et bien d'autres personnes de son entourage furent sauvées. Vivant par la suite, avec une étiquette sur le front disant qu'il devait une grande dette à notre héros national et donc par conséquent à notre cher peuple sorcier, Malefoy intégrera l'équipe du journal du Bewitched News(1)._

 _Il écrira tout d'abord sous un pseudonyme afin d'éviter toutes répercutions sur les ventes du journal puis il commencera à publier sous son véritable nom. De là, il montera en grade progressivement sans se douter de sa popularité grandissant de jour en jour._

 _Retenons par exemple que ces derniers jours, les ventes du journal ont battu un record._

 _Désormais en charge de la première page du_ _Bewitched News_ _, il se consacre exclusivement aux interviews de personnes influentes de ce monde._

 _Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'aujourd'hui nous lui accordons un tonnerre d'applaudissement. En effet, le jeune homme de tout juste 24 ans a réussit à interviewer le magnat du pétrole Alec Jenkins qui depuis vingt ans déjà est resté confiné chez lui voulant définitivement quitter la scène médiatique._

 _Bien évidemment, les ventes ont redoublé pour le journal et Drago fut promu. Quand nous lui demandons son secret pour avoir réussi à sortir de sa léthargie le plus grand milliardaire du Royaume-Uni, il nous répond: "Un journaliste doit savoir aussi bien manier les mots à l'écrit qu'à l'oral!"_

 _Mais quand est-il de sa rivale Hermione Granger, qui, elle aussi, occupe un poste de même importance au Daily Owl(2)?_

 _Car oui, chers lecteurs, Miss granger, tête pensante du Trio d'or, convoitait aussi cette entrevue. Aurait-elle abandonné? Ou bien le rendez-vous lui est-il passé sous le nez?_

 _Pendant des semaines, Malefoy et Granger se sont concurrencés devant nos yeux: est-ce que cette interview signifierait la fin de la guerre? L'ex-Serpentard aurait-il gagné face à la Gryffondor?_

 _Nous le saurons bientôt!_

 _Rita Skeeter"_

* * *

Hermione Granger était en colère. Très en colère.

Comment ce petit imbécile avait-pu faire ça! Il la dégoûtait. Drago Malefoy lui avait littéralement volé son interview. C'était son idée à elle de prendre rendez-vous avec Alec Jenkins. Elle avait passé des mois à peaufiner son plan pendant que Môsieur courait à droite et à gauche en quête de nouvelles interviews! Jenkins était à deux doigts d'accepter sa proposition. Mais il avait fallu que Rita Skeeter soit mise au courant et ouvre sa grande bouche pour le révéler au monde entier par le biais d'une radio il y a deux semaines.

Résultat: Malefoy avait réussit à faire l'interview sous son nez et en un claquement de doigt.

Cette fouine bondissante allait avoir sa peau à force! Ce foutu blond allait lui voler tout son travail!

Oh Merlin savait à quel point elle détestait le Serpentard à ce moment-là! Elle se rendit compte alors d'une chose: Rita avait tort sur un point.

Ce n'était pas la fin d'une guerre bien au contraire, c'en était le début!

* * *

 **Sorcière FM:**

 **Bonjour tout le monde, alors voici mon premier chapitre d'une Dramione qui j'espère, va vous plaire! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour l'article de Skeeter. J'aimerais vraiment avoir des avis sur ce chapitre pour savoir ce que je dois améliorer dans mon style d'écriture alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques négatives: elles ne pourront qu'être bénéfiques pour moi!**

 **Clever Minute: (1)- Bewitched News veut dire "nouvelles ensorcelées"; (2)- Daily Owl veut dire "hibou quotidien". Je tiens à préciser que ces noms sont issus de mon imagination et que je ne les ais sûrement pas copié sur je ne sais quoi!**

 **Le meilleur salaire d'un auteur est l'avis de ses lecteurs, alors donnez-moi le vôtre!**

 **L'histoire et les OC m'appartiennent.**

 **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils appartiennent à J. K. Rowling!**

 **Witch Feather**


	2. Chapter 2

Ô joie! Ô bonheur! Il avait enfin réussi à énerver Granger. C'était grisant de la voir en colère. Il était heureux. Cette femme ne sera plus jamais un obstacle dans sa carrière professionnelle désormais, d'ailleurs plus rien ne serait un obstacle pour lui! Cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau et il ne s'en portait que mieux. En effet un attroupement de journaliste s'était accumulé devant le siège du Bewitched News. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, des aurors avaient dû intervenir pour calmer certaines personnes. Il se doutait que "certaines personnes" signifiaient Rita Skeeter. Cette vieille pie ne cessait de le harceler depuis quelques temps.

Les pieds sur son bureau, il s'amusait à se balancer sur sa chaise. Il vit alors son meilleur ami Blaise faire les gros yeux.

"Mec, t'es au courant de ce qu'il se passe dehors?, demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Hm, oui plus ou moins..., répondit nonchalamment Drago, puis voyant que Zabini haussait un sourcil, il continua, je n'ai rien fait, je t'assure!

\- Mais tu te fiches de moi Malefoy! Il y a des hystériques qui sont en train de défoncer la porte du bâtiment pour te demander des comptes et toi tout ce que tu y trouves à dire c'est "je n'ai rien fait"!

\- J'ai du talent! Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher, si?

\- Non je vais surtout te reprocher de ne plus passer les portes avec ta grosse tête!, grogna-t-il

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir. Blaise déposa sur une table près de lui, son attaché-case noir, et s'avança pour faire face à Drago.

\- Tout le gratin de la presse nous assiège!

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, ça ne va pas durer et tu le sais!

\- Non, je ne sais pas! Ou du moins je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour obtenir une interview de Jenkins!

\- Di-plo-ma-tie, Zabini, Di-plo-ma-tie, fit-il en articulant chaque syllabe

Blaise se retint d'éclater de rire. De la diplomatie. Drago Malefoy était le contraire de la diplomatie. Weasley serait plus diplomatique que lui! Evidemment, il ne le lui dira pas à voix haute, il tenait à ses bijoux de famille par Merlin!

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Lui voler son poste au Daily Owl?

Drago le regarda comme si il lui manquait une case. Malefoy ne retournera jamais sa veste. Du moins Malefoy fils, parce que Malefoy senior c'est une autre histoire!

\- Je ne vais sûrement pas lui piquer son poste, je veux l'énerver certes! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis suicidaire!

Blaise esquissa un sourire: son ami ne changera jamais. Drago continua:

\- Non, à vrai dire je pensais m'adonner à mon passe-temps préféré que j'ai vaguement négligé depuis la guerre..., dit-il avec un sourire malveillant

\- Mais encore?, questionna Zabini

\- La vantardise Zabini! La vantardise!, s'exclama le blond comme si c'était une révélation

\- Et tu dis tenir à la vie! Mec, Granger va t'écarteler!, s'écria-t-il

\- Il y a des chances, c'est vrai mais à distance, j'ai plus de chance de m'échapper!, rétorqua Drago dans un rire

Blaise n'eut le temps de lui répondre: une tête venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée du bureau. Des cheveux broussailleux, des lèvres pincées et un regard rempli de rage. Granger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais du plus profond de lui-même une voix lui disait de s'en aller et pas plus tard que maintenant. Drago parut surpris l'espace d'une seconde mais il reprit son masque bien vite ne laissant pas le temps à la Gryffondor de s'en apercevoir.

Ils se défiaient du regard, l'un cherchant à faire baisser le regard de l'autre. Un aveugle aurait pu sentir la tension qui avait empli la pièce. Granger déglutit lentement et cela ne passa pas inaperçu qui s'en servi comme signal. Le blond se tourna vers Blaise. Ce dernier semblait lui envoyer un message visuel disant:" Mec, je veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas crever!". Le regard de son ami passait de Drago à Hermione. Il semblait craindre que cela dégénère.

"Tu vois Blaise, c'est ce que j'aime dans ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller vers les choses, expliqua Drago puis désignant d'un air dédaigneux Hermione, il reprit, elles viennent d'elles-mêmes!

\- Je ne suis pas un objet Malefoy!, cria Granger

\- Ça y est! Les hostilités ont commencé, murmura Zabini plus pour lui-même que pour les deux ennemis.

Les rivaux ne prirent pas en compte la remarque du journaliste sportif préférant sûrement s'entre-tuer!

\- C'est sûr qu'un objet a plus de valeur que toi, marmonna le blond dans sa barbe inexistante

\- Je t'ai entendu sale fouine!, dit Hermione en plissant les yeux

\- Que me veux-tu Granger?

\- Tu le sais Malefoy, j'ai beau te surpasser dans beaucoup de domaine, tu n'es pas aussi stupide qu'on le prétend...

\- Ouvrons une bouteille de champagne, Granger viens de reconnaître que je n'étais pas aussi stupide!

\- La ferme Malefoy! Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as volé mon article!

\- J'ai beau m'être amélioré niveau jugeote, _toi_ , tu es d'une stupidité affligeante... A moins que ce soit la belette qui a déteint sur toi

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait visiblement touché un point sensible et il en était fier. Il décidé d'exploiter cette faille. Les prises de têtes avec la Gryffondor commençaient vraiment à ressembler à un champ de bataille où chaque pique ressemblait à une grenade lancée sur le terrain de l'autre. Il laissa son dos prendre appui sur son bureau. Il continua à l'observer. Il savait qu'elle détestait se savoir être le centre de l'attention sauf quand il s'agit de sa gloire personnelle.

\- Comment va le rouquin? Ne me dis pas que tu sors encore avec lui?, la taquina Drago

\- En quoi ça te regarde Malefoy, siffla la brune

\- C'est vrai, c'était juste histoire de paraître poli..., soupira le blond, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'essuyer une défaite Granger?

\- Crois-moi je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te trancher la tête!

\- Je dirais la distance qui nous sépare, fit-il avec un air penseur, mais il y a d'autre possibilté...

Elle souffla un bon coup. C'est Malefoy. On se calme. On n'y peut rien s'il est un imbécile.

\- Malefoy, il faut qu'on pose des limites! Je veux bien que tu me lances des piques via tes articles mais me voler une interview d'une telle importance, c'est dépassé les bornes!

\- Bien au contraire, quoi de mieux pour chambouler la presse, que deux ennemis s'affrontant dans un autre contexte que la guerre!, rétorqua Drago

\- On en reparlera à la conférence Malefoy, dit sombrement Hermione

\- Minute, Granger! De quelle conférence tu parles?

\- Celle auquel les deux journaux ont été conviés, elle se déroulera demain matin dans vos locaux...

\- Alors je suis censé te dire à demain Granger, fit Malefoy en souriant

\- C'est ça Malefoy, c'est ça", soupira la brune en disparaissant de la cheminée en saluant au passage le meilleur ami du blond

Blaise qui avait surveillé toute la conversation était surpris. Une conférence de presse? Il était quasi sûr que c'était l'idée de cette vieille Skeeter! Toujours là pour envenimer les choses celle-là... Les choses allaient de mal en pis... Dans leurs locaux? Granger sera dans un environnement complètement dépaysé et Drago ne se gênera pas pour la bousculer un peu pour qu'elle sorte quelques âneries durant la conférence. Il la plaignait sincèrement.

Le deuxième choc de Zabini fut les regards qu'ils se lançaient. On pouvait lire de l'admiration. Il en était sûr à présent: Drago avait trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il observa son ami. Il était en train de sourire. Apparemment la perspective de croiser Granger sur son terrain l'enchantait. Il prit la décision de le taquiner.

"Dis-moi qu'en penses-tu?, demanda Blaise

Le blond le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête.

\- Cette conférence j'entends!, précisa-t-il

\- Oh... Cette une nouvelle occasion pour la ridiculiser, déclara-t-il

\- Rien de plus?

\- Que veux-tu que ce soit en plus?, demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil

\- Rien laisse, ricana Blaise puis plus calmement, je dois y aller, on se voit au déjeuner?"

Drago hocha la tête. Puis repensa à la questIon de son meilleur ami. Que représentait vraiment cette conférence de presse pour lui? Drago s'assit derrère son bureau et en ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il prit un parchemin et trempa sa plume dans son encrier. Il écrivit:

 ** _Les opportunités que m'offre cette conférence:_**

 ** _\- Faire des remarques sur la vie sentimentale de Granger qui doit être aussi vide que le cerveau de Goyle_**

 ** _\- Insulter la belette et le balafré pour la faire sortir de ses gonds_**

 ** _\- La critiquer sur son problème capillaire_**

 ** _\- La critiquer sur le plan vestimentaire (la connaissant elle devait sûrement être le type de femme à porter des pantalons difformes ou des tailleurs lui donnant vingt ans de plus)_**

 ** _\- Se vanter de son salaire exorbitant_**

 ** _\- La décrédibiliser devant d'autre journaliste_**

 ** _\- Avoir l'air plus mature qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être durant toute sa vie_**

 ** _\- Lui voler d'autres interviews_**

 ** _\- Faire passer Granger pour une débutante_**

 ** _\- La voir..._**

* * *

 ** _Sorcière FM:_**

 **Bonjour! Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Je voulais vraiment qu'il soit plus long mais après avoir trouvé cette chute je ne voulais pas continué de peur que cela gâche un peu le tout! Je voulais vraiment que l'on voit Drago ai une pseudo-rivalité/complicité non avouée avec Hermione.**

 **J'espère que c'est réussi! Si ça l'est, faites le moi savoir via review! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir eu des reviews sur le premier chapitre (qui selon moi est le plus mauvais que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent)! Je tiens vraiment à remercier les personnes qui m'ont donné leurs avis!**

 **C'était important pour moi! Et vous l'avez compris!**

 **Le meilleur salaire d'un auteur est l'avis de ses lecteurs, alors donnez-moi le vôtre!**

 **Witch Feather**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait d'énormes valises sous les yeux et franchement Severus Rogue serait plus agréable à regarder qu'elle. Ce que son miroir magique ne se garda pas de lui dire. Elle avait le dos en compote et les jambes en coton. Elle se leva avec difficulté de son lit et parti dans sa salle de bain. Elle appréhendait beaucoup cette journée comme si la vivre serait un supplice. Et tout ce qui comprenait le nom Malefoy était forcément un supplice.

Le blond n'hésiterait sûrement pas à la perturber et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle devait passer en revue toutes ses piques et ses insultes afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. La brune espérait sincèrement que la conférence de presse se déroulerai normalement et se retint de contacter Malefoy pour lui dire de ne pas faire de vagues. Cette fouine avait de la chance: ses parents et lui savaient comment rebondir si ils faisaient une gaffe. Mais elle? Ne rêvez pas! Aucun bouquin ne vous dira comment retourner sa veste délicatement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et pourtant elle avait cherché!

Je sais ce que vous vous dites: Miss je sais tout un jour, Miss je sais tout toujours! Et vous savez quoi? Vous avez raison! Hermione est connue pour son intelligence et ce n'est sûrement pas demain la veille que cela changera! Malefoy ou non! Et voilà le problème: Malefoy!

Ce faux-blond avait beau se pavaner comme un paon, il était plutôt futé... Mais que l'on soit bien clair mes amis, le premier qui le répète se prendra un sortilège de Chauve-Furie sur la figure! De la part de Ginny et d'elle-même. Comment allait-elle faire pour expliquer la situation à ses confrères. Parce qu'autant _eux_ ne savaient pas comment leur poser la question exacte, _elle_ , n'arriverai tout simplement pas à y répondre...

Et pour cause, Hermione ne savait comment considérer Malefoy.

Tantôt elle le considérait comme un rivale de taille, tantôt elle le prenait pour un connard de la pire espèce (permettez l'insulte, on parle de Malefoy junior!).

Et puis sérieusement qu'est-ce qui avait pris à son rédacteur-en-chef de faire cette conférence chez l'ennemi. Elle ne se sentirait pas à l'aise et à coup sûr la fouine en profiterait. Elle ressentit le besoin de voir ses meilleurs amis. Malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient tous "très occupé".

Tu parles! Harry et Ginny voulait juste s'exiler et ne plus jamais sortir de chez eux. Tout ça parce que Môsieur Potter faisait une, je cite:"Journalistophobie".

N'importe quoi! Pourtant il ne se gênait pas pour lui refiler Mini Potter premier du nom dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et en général, ça tombait pile au moment où elle avait une soirée tranquille après le boulot. Et évidemment, le fils étant aussi têtu que le père, monsieur ne dormait pas avant que minuit ne sonne. Raison pour laquelle, elle était si fatigué. Filleul ou non, un jour il aurait sa peau. Et elle ne serait vraiment pas surprise s'il faisait alliance avec Malfoy...

Elle avait la tête tellement lourde... Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé avec un cognard...

Hermione se dirigea vers son dressing et piocha pour une robe prune mi longue agrémentée d'une ceinture à la taille (au cas où elle voudrait frapper Malfoy) et une paire de bottes marron. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami où son filleul dormait.

Les yeux clos, le petit garçon aux cheveux en bataille avait un léger filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche. Elle réprima un "Beurk!" et se munit d'un mouchoir pour l'essuyer. Une fois cela fait, elle hésita à le réveiller. Il avait beau être le gamin le plus insupportable au monde, il était d'abord un enfant... Finalement elle céda et entreprit de le secouer doucement:

" James? James? James?

Aucune réponse.

\- James Sirius Potter!

Toujours rien.

\- Bon tant pis pour toi James!, soupira Hermione puis elle se tourna vers la porte et dit, désolé Ginny! Ton fils ne veut pas de son nouveau balai de quidditch!

Comme elle s'y attendait, le petit garçon se leva de suite, les yeux écarquillés et son pyjama tout froissé.

\- Fait pas ça tatie! Sinon maman le donnera à Albus et il va le casser!, cria-t-il d'un air réellement apeuré

\- Ta mère n'est pas là mon petit! C'était une blague! Et maintenant que monsieur est parfaitement réveillé, il va pouvoir se débarbouiller et aller prendre son petit-déj' tout de suite!

\- Tatie?

\- Oui?

\- T'es pas drôle! Tonton Ron, il est plus gentil!"

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ce gamin n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Comme chaque personne possédant au moins un pour cent de sang Weasley dans les veines. Elle se retint de lui dire que s'il était si heureux avec son parrain, il pouvait y aller, elle ne l'empêchera sûrement pas! Mais elle préféra tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Elle sorti les croissants du placard et se prépara une bonne tasse de café bien corsé pour être en forme durant sa journée. Elle repensa à la remarque du jeune Potter. Elle était vraiment si méchante avec les gens? Un proverbe moldu disait que seuls les enfants disaient la vérité. Était-ce vraiment réel ou non? Parce que là on parlait d'un Potter!

Et puis, le garçon savait très bien qu'Hermione était en colère chaque fois que l'on prononçait le prénom de Weasley.

Ce qui nous amène à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy. Mais oui! Rappelez-vous que cette fouine avait mentionné sournoisement le rouquin dans l'espoir de la déstabiliser. Ce qui, elle détestait le reconnaître, avait plutôt bien marché. Elle s'était mise à rougir comme la première des idiotes. Pourquoi détestait-elle Ron?

Oh, eh bien, c'est simple! Monsieur l'a trompée. Quoi? Oui, bon c'est vrai que cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que leur relation battait de l'aile mais était-ce vraiment important de préciser qu'elle était une femme avant tout? Il l'avait blessé! Et avait brisé une partie de son cœur! Bon d'accord! Ne la regardez pas comme ça! Il avait brisé une partie de son estime mais c'était encore pire. Retenez bien ça vous, les futurs prétendants d'Hermione Granger! Ne jamais toucher à son estime! C'est sacré! Bien plus que l'épée de Gryffondor!

Et puis sérieusement, si encore elle ne la connaissait pas, cela pouvait encore passer... Mais il a fallu que Môsieur choisisse cette greluche de Lavande Brown! Non mais sérieusement, elle valait mieux que ça, non? Mais vous ne connaissez pas la meilleur! Parce que je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de vous dire que c'était un écart de conduite passager mais non! Parce que Monsieur "l'aime vraiment"! Hermione aussi pensait que leur relation était vouée à l'échec... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise, six mois après, que Brown était enceinte. Fichu garce! Elle la haïssait profondément!

Elle vit James revenir de la salle de bain en se frottant les yeux. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et commença à manger puis Hermione décida de crever l'abcès.

" Tu préfères vraiment Tonton Ron?, demanda Hermione

Le ton qu'elle avait employé ressemblait presque à une supplique et elle s'insulta mentalement d'idiote.

\- J'aime bi-

James fut coupé car une nouvelle personne venait d'arriver dans le salon. Ginny Weasley.

\- Maman!

Mini Potter sauta au coup de sa mère qui manqua de tomber. Elle serra son fils dans ses bras et salua Hermione en lui faisant la bise.

\- Alors, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop de bêtises?, commença Ginny

Hermione savait très bien qu'elle utilisait souvent cette phrase pour commencer une discussion sur sujet dangereux.

\- Non, il a été un véritable petit ange, fit la brune

\- Je vois, tu sais Hermione j'ai entendu parler de l'article que t'a volé Malefoy...

\- Et?

\- Et je trouve ça injuste, mais ne dite-on pas que le monde extérieur est une jungle et que seul le plus fort s'en sortira? Je dis ça parce que qu'il a peut-être fait ça seulement pour des motifs professionnels...

Hermione se retint de lui rétorquer avec une réplique cinglante. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi ces temps-ci, elle avait une aversion pour tout ce qui était roux.

\- Je ne pense pas Ginny, dit Hermione en se détendant, elle désigna la machine à café (l'un des seuls objets moldus chez elle), tu veux du café?

Madame Potter agita négativement la tête et prit place sur un tabouret pour faire face à son amie.

\- Ginny je sais que tu ne voulais pas me parler de l'article alors s'il-te-plaît par Merlin, viens-en aux faits!

\- Bah tu connais maman... Elle ne supporte pas que tu passes tes dimanches toute seule, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil, et elle voulait savoir si tu venais au repas de famille aujourd'hui.

\- Dois-je comprendre que je suis forcée de venir?

\- Ta réputation de Miss je sais tout ne s'est pas abîmée au fil des années, fit Ginny pour lui confirmer sa question

\- Je vois... Dis-lui que je verrais..., soupira la tête pensante du Trio d'or

\- Très bien mais fais-moi plaisir, si tu viens, fais un effort avec Ron, supplia Ginny puis elle reprit en s'adressant à son fils, allez James on a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui! A tout à l'heure Hermione!"

La brune grogna en réponse. Hermione les raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée. Ginny et son fils se placèrent à l'intérieur et quand enfin la mère allait jeter la poudre de cheminette, James quitta précipitamment les côtés de Ginny pour souffler quelque chose à Hermione. Celle-ci s'était mise à genoux pour pouvoir l'écouter.

Il reprit place et partit avec sa mère en un rien de temps laissant une Hermione Granger tout sourire par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se repassa plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête:

" Tu sais Tatie, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'aime ni toi ni Lavande..."

Foutu gosse! Elle détestait les enfants mais ce gamin... Bon, vous l'avez compris!

Encore à genoux avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, Hermione se leva et prit son manteau et son sac à main pour transplaner jusqu'au Bewitched News. Une fois devant le bâtiment, elle réprima une grimace de dégoût... Ces gens jetaient leur argent par les fenêtres sans le moindre regret! C'était incroyable.

Elle se rendit alors compte que cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle était en train de fixer le bâtiment. Elle vit le portier lui adresser un sourire agacé. Apparemment il ne se gênait pas pour lui montrer sa mauvaise humeur. Près d'elle, elle vit Abbey et Erin.

Celles-ci étaient ses collègues au Daily Owl. L'un était reporter, l'autre photographe. En temps normal, elle ne leur parlait que pour échanger des banalités mais là, il fallait qu'elle évacue toute la pression. Elle se mit à leur parler tout en se dirigeant vers une salle spécialement aménagée pour la conférence. Elles entrèrent et virent une grande salle plongée à dans la quasi obscurité. En effet, seul la grande table rectangulaire faisant au moins cinq mètres était éclairée par des projecteurs.

Déjà, le gratin de la presse s'était réuni et revoyait leurs questions respectives chacun de leur côté comme s'ils préparaient leurs ASPICS. Hermione sentit le stress de nouveau monté en elle. Qu'allait-elle faire par Godric ?! La brune vit Hughes, son patron, lui adresser un signe d'encouragement. En ce moment même, elle aurait préféré être à la place des journalistes qui allaient l'interroger...

Au moins, eux ne risquaient rien! Elle se retourna vers Abbey et Erin qui la suivaient prête à faire un demi-tour directe chez elle mais malheureusement, elle calcula mal son coup car en tournant sur elle-même sur du parquet ciré, elle manqua de tomber la tête la première. Bien heureusement quelqu'un la rattrapa.

Elle s'apprêtait à remercier la personne de lui avoir évité une énième moquerie de la part de ses confrères présents dans l'assistance quand...

"Bah alors Granger, nous n'avons même pas commencé l'interview que tu es déjà à mes pieds!"

* * *

 **Sorcière FM:**

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Alors j'ai plusieurs choses à aborder avec vous aujourd'hui! Alors plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé quel était mon rythme de publication et je vous réponds que j'en ai pas vraiment. A vrai dire, je suis adepte du: "asap"( as soon as possible).**

 **Je fais donc mon possible pour écrire le plus vite possible. Mais j'ai récemment décidé que je publierai soit le samedi, soit le vendredi... Donc, il faudra consulter... Je suis en train de me demander, si je ne devrai pas vous donner une date précise... Dites le moi dans les commentaires!**

 **Ensuite j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer pour la première fois (normalement j'ai déjà pu les remercier via PM). Et je remercie la guest review de Iulia. Vos avis sont très important pour moi et j'aime vraiment les critiques alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer!**

 **Avez-vous aimer ce chapitre?**

 **Qu'avez-vous penser de James?**

 **Et Hermione?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre?**

 **Le meilleur salaire d'un auteur est l'avis de ses lecteurs, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner le vôtre!**

 **Witch Feather**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Bah alors Granger, nous n'avons même pas commencé l'interview que tu es déjà à mes pieds!"_

C'est bon, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il fallait qu'elle parte.

Hermione ayant encore une main sur son épaule, la retira vivement comme si Drago avait la peste. Celui-ci avait gardé son rictus moqueur qui lui donnait un air malsain. Abbey et Erin se contentèrent d'hausser les sourcils visiblement amusées par la situation. Elle avait les nerfs en pelote. Elle ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. La brune se dit que Malefoy n'avait fait ça que pour la perturber.

Ce qui avait plutôt bien réussi. Elle lissa les plis inexistants de sa robe pourpre tout en essayant de regagner un minimum de dignité... Après s'être calmée, elle releva la tête et avança sur l'estrade pour rechercher le siège qu'elle devait occuper. Elle vit sa place et se mit derrière sa chaise comme lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Cette pensée nostalgique la rassura quelque peu. Bien évidemment le fait de ne pas avoir été directement placé à côté de lui y était aussi pour quelque chose... En effet, entre les ennemis, il y avait les deux porte-paroles de leur journal respectif.

Une fois tout le monde devant sa chaise, Griffin, le rédacteur en chef du Bewitched News prit la parole:

" Sonorus!, sa voix ayant décuplé de volume, il baissa d'un ton pour continuer, Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez nous sommes ici dans le cadre d'une conférence de presse. Aussi, je vous remercierai de ne pas prendre la liberté de poser des questions trop personnelles. Sachez tout d'abord que les deux principaux concernés de cette affaire sont Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy donc toutes questions sur les autres scandales qui ont frappé nos deux journaux seront refusés et le journaliste n'ayant pas respecté cette règle, sera jeté dehors de façon tout à fait non cordiale! Sur ce, nous pouvons commencer!"

Le petit discours de Griffin avait refroidi les ardeurs des journalistes les plus fouineurs mais elle se doutait bien, pour en être une, que cela n'allait pas durer. Griffin désigna du regard un journaliste bien au fond de la salle et celui-ci se leva pour poser la première question:

" Monsieur Malefoy, commença-t-il, quelle fut votre réaction à la vue du succès de votre article?

\- J'étais heureux c'est vrai mais je suis tout de même resté _modeste_

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle avait avalée. Lui, modeste? Elle était quasi sûre qu'il n'en connaissait même pas la définition! Ses toussotements furent (malheureusement pour elle) remarqué par l'assistance si bien que ce même journaliste en profita pour lui poser une question:

\- Et vous Mademoiselle Granger? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'article?

Cette fois-ci Hermione espérait sincèrement s'étouffer. Elle se doutait bien que la question lui serait posé mais elle avait beau se torturer l'esprit à trouver une réponse concrète et sans faille, elle n'arrivait à rien. Résultat: elle se retrouvait démunie face à la question. Fidèle à elle-même, elle n'en montra rien mais elle voyait bien que tout le monde attendait sa réponse avec impatience, même Malefoy. Elle prit un air supérieur et afficha un léger sourire pour répondre.

\- Monsieur, Malefoy peut écrire dans un journal adverse, il est quand même aujourd'hui, la fierté du monde de la presse...

Malefoy fit semblant de tousser pour lâcher un "Menteuse!" qu'elle put entendre très distinctement.

\- Mais il vous a quand même volé l'idée de faire cet article!

La Gryffondor se retint de crier "Oui! Exactement! Ce con de première classe m'a volé ma gloire et personne n'a l'air de s'en rendre compte!". Elle enfouit son cri du cœur dans les abîmes de son cerveau et répondit du tac au tac.

\- Vous n'êtes malheureusement pas le seul journaliste couvrant cette conférence alors je vous prierai de laisser son tour à quelqu'un d'autre..., dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse

Le journaliste se rassit non sans avoir maugréé des reproches contre elle. Un autre se leva et malheureusement pour elle, il était encore plus persistant que le précédent. Voilà le problème des journalistes, vous répondez à une de leurs questions et ils se croient tout permis!

Bientôt les questions fusèrent de tous les côtés et Hermione constata que Griffin avait du mal à contenir le cri outragé qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche pour signifier qu'il n'était pas content du tout que son speech au début n'ait eu aucun effet. Comme des fauves, tous les journalistes assaillirent Hermione et Drago de question pour le moins pointu.

"Miss, pensez-vous que Malefoy mérite sa gloire?"

"Miss, trouvez-vous judicieux que Malefoy est porté une chemise blanche lors de l'interview?"

"Miss, allez-vous quitter le Daily Owl?"

"Miss, comptez-vous vous venger de cet affront?" A cette question, elle eut beaucoup de mal à répondre mais contint tout de même la tension en trop qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens d'extérioriser.

Chaque interrogation méritait au moins cinq minutes de réflexion pour trouver la réponse parfaite. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui n'en menait pas large avec tous les regards perçants, les dictaphones tendus vers lui, les caméras d'une taille monstre, et les projecteurs qui réfléchissait son stress qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Merlin! Tous ses lumières réchauffaient à une vitesse affolante la pièce! Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour un peu d'eau! Hermione déglutit lentement et vit Hughes se lever pour abattre violemment ses paumes sur la table et crier:

"Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans "un à la fois" ?!

Griffin haussa un sourcil et crut judicieux de rajouter:

\- Ce que mon confrère veut dire c'est qu'il est un peu agaçant que les consignes que j'ai donné au début n'aient pas été respectées... Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je crois que les questions concernant le scandale devront être closes pour le moment si vous avez d'autres questions, c'est maintenant!

Tous les journalistes se turent et regardaient tous autour d'eux pour voir si l'un d'entre eux avait une question concernant autre chose que le scandale.

Une main se leva doucement. Drago sentit son estomac se contracté quand il vit à qui appartenait cette main.

Rita Skeeter.

\- Merlin tout puissant, je suis maudit!

Toutes les personnes assises derrière la table étaient d'accord avec lui mais se gardaient bien de lui dire. Sauf Hermione qui chuchota de façon à ce que le blond puisse l'entendre:

\- Malfoy? Je crois que c'est la première chose honnête que tu as sorti depuis le début de cette conférence!

Ce à quoi, la fouine lui répondit avec élégance et colère tout en regardant la salle:

\- Je t'emmerde Granger!

Elle pouffa discrètement, tout en cherchant du regard une personne du staff qui pourrait lui ramener de l'eau. Elle n'en pouvait plus! Elle était en pleine déshydratation... Heureusement pour elle, Abbey vit que si Hermione ne buvait pas quelque chose maintenant, elle risquait de faire un malaise. Elle sortit donc de son sac en patchwork, une bouteille. Hermione lui offrit un sourire plein de gratitude et prit la bouteille comme s'il s'agissait du nectar le plus précieux de Zeus.

Malfoy était bien le seul à pouvoir marier les deux mots chic et vulgaire! La brune se contenta d'observer Rita. Cette vieille pie avait troqué son horrible tailleur vert pomme contre un tailleur bleu électrique. Un pétunia faisait office de broche et ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière, faisant ainsi apparaître quelques rides en plus. Ses yeux avaient gardés cette lueur sournoise ce qui eut pour effet chez Hermione, de se tasser encore plus sur son siège.

Ses lèvres peinturlurées d'un rouge criard s'étiraient en un espèce de sourire carnassier qui s'adressait directement à Malefoy. Celui-ci réprima un frisson. Elle eut du mal à retenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge et préféra se servir un peu d'eau. Et tandis que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Skeeter, Hermione se rappela à quel point la journaliste lui en avait fait baver lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Quoique maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas raté un seul élève de Poudlard, ni même d'aucune école en se rappelant de la présence de Victor Krum dans l'un de ses articles. Elle porta son verre jusqu'à sa bouche pour boire remarquant que Rita avait remué ses lèvres sûrement pour poser sa question.

Ce qu'elle avait oublié de noter c'est que Drago menaçait de faire sortir ses globes oculaires de leurs orbites.

Elle finit son verre d'eau avec une lenteur presque frustrante pour les autres journalistes présents autour d'elle. Par Godric, elle savourait la moindre goutte d'eau comme s'il s'agissait de whisky pur feu. Elle finit son verre en entier et poussa un soupir de contentement.

Elle laissa même échapper un "ouais!".

Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire visiblement si elle en jugeait par la tête de l'équipe du Daily Owl.

Mais elle devait l'avouer celui qui l'avait vraiment aidé, indirectement, à se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une grosse gaffe c'était Malefoy. En effet celui-ci avait les yeux exorbités, et la mâchoire qui menaçait de tomber par terre. Mais il n'en avait cure, il était bien trop occupé à dévisager Hermione à travers les milliers de cellules qui la constituait.

Elle rougit et demanda silencieusement à Rita Skeeter des explications. Celle-ci paraissait aussi surprise que son ennemi de toujours.

" J'ai donc bien entendu. Vous, Hermione Granger, certifiez que Monsieur Drago Malefoy et vous, allez tenir le challenge que je vous propose: c'est-à-dire travailler en équipe et nous révéler un scandale en l'espace de deux mois.

Hermione devint livide l'espace d'une seconde. Comme si l'espace-temps venait de s'arrêter. Comme si elle se trouvait dans un autre monde.

Tout ce qu'elle put dire alors fut: "Merde!"

* * *

Drago avait vécu des centaines, que dis-je! Des milliers de situation pour le moins gênante, dangereuse et par-dessus-tout surprenante. C'est pourquoi, il faisait tout pour ne provoquer aucune gaffe durant la conférence qui pourrait le mettre dans une situation clairement non voulu. Par contre, si c'était pour emmerder Granger: allez-y, c'est Open Bar! Il se doutait que sa rivale serait prudente surtout sur son propre territoire. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à une mauvaise blague?

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Skeeter avait posé la question à l'ancienne Gryffondor qui était:

" Je vous lance un défi, seriez-vous capable de trouver un scandale en l'espace de deux mois, qui devra rivaliser avec celui que je trouverai et dépassera les ventes de la Gazette du Sorcier?

Bien évidemment, du regard, Malfoy la toisa l'air de dire: «Et si je dis nan, espèce de veracrasse mal élevé?". Rita n'était pas idiote, raison pour laquelle elle ajouta:

\- Si vous refusez, vous passerez pour des journalistes de pacotille qui ne font ce métier que pour les gallions que cela apporte, bien sûr si vous ne réussissez pas à relever ce challenge, vous devrez abandonner votre licence...

Oh la garce! Elle savait que la Gazette du Sorcier avait perdu quasiment la moitié de ses parts de marché car celles-ci ont été prises par le Bewitched News et le Daily Owl. En effet, La Gazette du Sorcier avait perdu de sa crédibilité et de sa superbe au fil des années après-guerre, quant au Chicaneur, ses membres s'étaient dispersés dans d'autres journaux. Il savait que Rita voulait les supprimer tous les deux pour récupérer la gloire perdu de son cher journal et l'espace d'une seconde, il fut content que la question soit posée à l'ex-Gryffondor réputée pour son intelligence sans limite.

Il avait bien dit l'espace d'une seconde.

Car la réponse de Granger fut aussi bien déconcertante que choquante. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord mais quoi qu'il en dise, ça ne changerait rien au fait que désormais leurs vies professionnelles étaient liées.

Quand il l'entendit sortir, un "Merde!" dépourvu de toute élégance, il ne put que lui répondre mentalement:

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Granger!"

* * *

 **Sorcière FM:**

 **Alors pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai été inspiré mais en plusieurs fois, ce qui m'a amené à modifier plusieurs fois ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. J'ai vu qu'un bon nombre de personne avait décidé de "follow" (suivre) mon histoire et franchement merci!** **J'apprécierai vraiment un petit commentaire de ces personnes, c'est très important pour moi!**

 **Que pensez-vous de Skeeter? Et nos ennemis de toujours?**

 **Et encore plus important avez vous aimez ce chapitre?**

 **Vos reviews m'aideront à m'améliorer et c'est peut-être le meilleur salaire d'un auteur finalement! Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :)**

 **Encore merci aux followers et aux personnes qui ont commenté!**

 **Witch Feather**


	5. Chapter 5

_Quelque part au Bewitched News_

"Nous sommes deux", commença la voix

 _Trois si on compte l'araignée qu'il y a sur ton épaule._

"Dans une pièce sombre"

 _C'est plus un placard à balai..._

"Dans un couloir désaffecté", insista-t-elle

 _Utiliser tout l'espace disponible, tu connais?_

"Dans un bâtiment de quatre-vingt étages"

 _Quand on aime, on ne compte pas!_

"Et toi, tu ne trouves rien à y redire?", finit-elle

\- Tu n'es pas en posture de me faire le moindre reproche il me semble Granger..., la nargua-t-il

 _Et Bam! Un point pour ton blondinet préféré!_

\- Malefoy, je te le répète! C'est un malentendu! Un énorme malentendu!, fit-elle d'une voix exténuée

Elle avait répété cette phrase à tous ceux qui la croisait, mais rien n'y changeait. Désespérée, elle sentit ses forces progressivement l'abandonner. Elle glissa contre le mur, et enferma ses genoux avec ses bras. Elle avait peut-être l'air d'une gamine de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un énorme vide. Elle s'imagina dans un puits sans fond, sans jamais trouver d'endroit où se heurter. Elle était juste... Perdue? Hermione avait du mal à placer des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, un comble pour une journaliste devant maîtriser l'art du langage du bout des ongles.

Elle osa relever la tête et vit Drago garder don masque d'impassibilité. "Sans cœur!", se retint-elle de crier.

* * *

Les bras le long du corps, Drago observa le corps assis de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais vu Granger pleurer! Il n'avait jamais vu un Gryffondor pleurer! D'ailleurs, n'étaient-ils pas censé être courageux à tout hasard? Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux qu'ils sachent que grâce à leur Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nationale, c'était raté! Il se retint d'appeler un paparazzi du coin pour prendre une photo qui aurait pour titre demain: "Granger implore le pardon de Malefoy!". Elle l'aurait probablement tué juste après avoir vu l'article, c'est ce qui le retint de le faire.

Il se sentait un peu perturbé. En temps normal, il serait allé vers la personne pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et lui aurait peut-être demandé - j'ai bien dit peut-être! - ce qui n'allait pas. Simplement, là, il connaissait la raison de sa tristesse et de plus, il se voyait mal la consoler. Ne le regardez pas ainsi! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il n'avait pas vu! Drago Malefoy sait tout! Drago Malefoy voit tout! Vous et votre regard, l'air de dire "Tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même!". Si vous osez songer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, qu'il allait se retrousser les manches pour la rassurer, et bien vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au c-!

Drago Malfoy n'est qu'à moitié vulgaire. Il ne finit jamais ses mots familiers.

Il commença à s'imaginer un auditorium dans lequel des vieux retraités sorciers, l'engueulait et le menaçait de le frapper avec leurs cannes et leurs dentiers quand il se souvint de la présence de sa rivale dans la pièce et de sa probable réaction si elle savait ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer.

" Granger, relève ton postérieur et essayons de trouver une solution intelligente à ce problème, tempéra-t-il

 _Vachement réconfortant, franchement, fit un vieil homme muni d'une canne, non, mais quel gentleman celui-là! Il pourrait presque draguer mon hippogriffe!_

Eh bien, bravo Drago! Maintenant, tu commences à entendre des voix dans ta tête... tu deviens sénile mon pauv' vieux! Il effaça mentalement cette image on ne peut plus effrayante et tâcha de se reconcentrer.

Il releva doucement la tête et croisa son regard. Colère.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il y en a une?, demanda-t-elle avec hargne

\- Tu es le genre de femme à dire cette phrase, c'est comment déjà? Ah oui! Tout problème a sa solution!, se remémora-t-il

\- Sérieusement Malefoy, toi et moi savons qu'il n'y a pas de solution, alors par Merlin, cesse de jouer le bon samaritain!, cria-t-elle

Drago haussa un sourcil. Puis l'autre. Et ses traits se crispèrent.

\- Granger, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi qui nous as mis dans la bouse d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou!

\- C'est un mal-

\- Tu radotes, coupa-t-il, lèves-toi!

A contre cœur, Hermione se leva et épousseta sa robe pour le suivre hors de cette pièce. Ils traversèrent bon nombres de couloirs pour atterrir dans une grande pièce décorée aux couleurs vert et argent. Son bureau. Les couleurs n'étaient pas terribles mais l'ambiance était propice au travail, elle ne dira pas le contraire...

Il lui désigna un fauteuil en cuir marron disposé face à son bureau. Il prit place.

"Granger, ce fauteuil ne va pas t'avaler..., soupira Drago

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est vrai?, aboya Hermione

\- C'est absurde, juste stupide et vraiment pas digne de toi, fit le blond d'un air blasé

Hermione se décida quand même à prendre place bien que peu encline à le faire. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du jeune homme et il lui tendit une pile de magazine. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil: Sorcière Hebdo, Le Chicaneur, Orion, La potion actuelle... Que de périodiques qui ont perdu leur fiabilité au fil des années! Elle commença à en feuilleter quelques un puis n'y tenant plus, elle demanda au blond:

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver ce scandale au juste?

\- Qui est-ce qui est susceptible de faire du grand bruit selon toi?, lui répondit en retour Malefoy

Encore cette fichue manie de répondre à une question par une autre.

\- Des ragots bien croustillants à propos de personnes célèbres?, proposa l'ex-Gryffondor

\- Avec ses centaines d'espions, cette vieille bique de Skeeter nous devancera à coup sûr, autre chose!, exigea-t-il

\- Un scandale financier, alors?

\- Presque..., souffla-t-il avec un soupçon d'empressement dans la voix

\- Un truc en rapport avec la politique?

\- Plus ou moins, mais tu t'es éloigné du principal objectif...

Si on le pouvait, on pourrait voir d'énormes volutes de fumée sortir des oreilles de la jeune femme.

\- Ok, marre des devinettes! Dis-moi tout!, explosa-t-elle

\- Miss-je-sais-tout rend son tablier, en voilà un article qui ferait fureur!, la nargua-t-il

\- Malefoy, si tu veux éviter d'avoir plusieurs sortilèges de _Chauve_ - _furie_ à tes trousses, tu ferais bien d'en venir aux faits!, menaça-t-elle

Pour toute réponse, il lui glissa entre les mains plusieurs faits divers.

* * *

 _The Daily Telegraph,_

 _Le 18 octobre 1999,_

 _Maritza Markov, étudiante à l'université des Beaux-Arts de Moscou, a été retrouvé morte poignardé dans une impasse non loin de la cathédrale Basile le bienheureux. Cette jeune femme revenait d'un long voyage en Pologne où elle était partie voir sa mère. De retour, ses amis lui avaient proposé de participer à une soirée organisée par un riche mécène russe, grand donateur de son école._

 _Pourtant, selon ses camarades présents durant cette fête, personne ne l'a jamais croisé. Cette jeune fille était pourtant connue pour sa vision du monde et son coup de crayon remarquable. Favorite de beaucoup de ses professeurs, elle était une élève silencieuse, on la voyait comme une jeune fille constamment dans sa bulle ne parlant pas à grand monde mais étant admiré par beaucoup d'élèves pour sa façon de vivre._

 _Selon les enquêteurs et l'autopsie mené après la découverte du corps: elle aurait été poignardée à plusieurs reprises au niveau de l'abdomen et aurait succombé à ses blessures. On nous indique aussi que de nombreuses brûlures ont été découvertes au niveau du dos et des jambes. On ignore encore leur cause, selon un médecin légiste que nos équipes ont interrogé "les progrès des sciences aujourd'hui ne suffiront pas à déterminer ce qu'il l'a tuée". On suppose un règlement de compte ou une personne envieuse de son talent. Rappelons tout de même que c'est le cinquième meurtre dans cette région du globe en deux semaines en comptant celui Melissa Parker, la jeune américaine ayant été elle aussi tué mais cette fois-ci à St Petersbourg._

 _Serial killer? Seul le temps nous le dira_

 _V. Locker_

 _Journaliste de la rubrique faits-divers_

* * *

 _Mardi 18 octobre, en Suisse à 10 000 mètres d'altitude_

"J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies fait faire ça! Granger, tu es mon pire supplice!

Sache alors Malefoy, que je suis honoré d'être ton bourreau", répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac

Il ne renvoya pas une de ces piques dont il avait le secret: non, il avait préféré se tourner vers le hublot pour contempler les nuages avec dédain et d'une mine renfrogné. On ne dira pas le contraire, il y avait mieux comme compagnon de voyage. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Hermione avait vraiment proposé à tout le monde de l'accompagner là où ils allaient. Mais, ils étaient tous occupé: aussi vrai soit leurs excuses, elle leur en voulait quand même. Maintenant, elle devait se coltiner Malefoy.

Néanmoins, elle était drôlement contente d'avoir réussi à le forcer par le pouvoir des arguments (elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger pour rien!). Et dire que ce triple imbécile avait failli l'obliger à se trimbaler avec un postérieur couvert de bleus! Sérieusement, elle aurait pu faire son voyage sur un balai. Imaginez-là, le derrière collé à un balai durant sept heures.

Et après maintes et maintes fois, il accepta - avec bon nombre de compromis - d'aller à leur destination...

Attention, accrochez-vous bien à vos sièges... EN AVION!

Evidemment, elle avait essuyé avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, les insultes comme: "Vas voir chez les gnomes, si j'y suis!" et " Fol Œil réincarné". En entendant cette dernière insulte, elle ne se vexa même pas. A vrai dire, elle se retenait même de rire: visiblement Drago Malefoy n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'en quatrième année, ce vieux fou l'ait transformé en fouine en l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle esquissa de nouveau un petit sourire qui n'avait rien à avoir avec l'article qu'elle regardait depuis maintenant cinq minutes.

Elle entendit un soupir de mépris. Cela devait faire la dixième fois depuis leur dernière altercation. Et cela signifiait, implicitement: "Granger, j'ai besoin d'attention!". Mais, il n'oserait même pas le dire.

Elle daigna lever les yeux de son _Vogue UK_ et regarda Malefoy.

Sa peau pâle, ses traits fins prouvant sa noblesse et l'éternel et indescriptible chevelure blonde pouvant se confondre au blanc. Toujours appui sur son accoudoir, il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux gris la transperçant, il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la couverture de son magazine, toujours posé sur ses genoux. Elle soutint son regard lorsqu'il releva la tête et de nouveau, elle eut l'impression d'être à Poudlard. Le souvenir du jour où elle avait définitivement basculé dans le monde de la magie.

* * *

 _Elle se rappelait encore du plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Il était époustouflant le premier jour et l'était toujours même après la restauration du château. Elle se rappelait des tables disposées d'une façon ordonnée tout comme son cerveau l'était. Mais ce dont, elle se rappellera toujours comme tout bon sorcier ayant passé sa scolarité à Poudlard était sa cérémonie de répartition. Elle se souvenait de la drôle de chanson du Choixpeau, et de la voix de McGonagall l'appelant à s'asseoir sur le tabouret bancal. Elle avait fixé son regard droit devant elle, attitude qu'elle considérait comme celle d'un élève modèle. Et pourtant ses yeux rencontrèrent un obstacle. Un obstacle d'une blondeur inexplicable. Le jeune Drago Malefoy, les mains en coupe autour du visage, l'observait avec un sourire rempli de malice. Son visage, ses gestes, tout en lui respirait l'orgueil mais surtout l'audace. Elle avait pensé que le regard du jeune garçon avait croisé le sien par erreur et pourtant il restait là, à la fixer comme une bête de foire. Puis le Choixpeau avait hurlé dans la Grande Salle sa maison et là, la mine du blond se renfrogna. Il la regarda avec dédain et finalement tourna la tête vers les camarades de sa maison._

 _Elle s'était sentie presque blessée, ce jour-là._

 _Mais s'en remit très vite grâce au chaleureux accueil de sa toute nouvelle maison._

* * *

Elle rouvrit les yeux comme si elle venait de se faire prendre en train de dormir en cours.

Puis vit que le jeune Malefoy s'était endormi, la tête contre le hublot et un minuscule filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche.

* * *

 **Non pas les tomates! Surtout pas les tomates! *à genoux, les mains jointes***

 **"Suis désolé m'sieur dames, mais faut comprendre que nous les petits élèves qui font leur rentrée dans un nouvel établissement scolaire, bah on a un peu la vie dure..."**

 **Bref! Vous l'aurez sûrement compris, je m'excuse vraiment pour l'énorme retard que j'ai eu avec cette fic sachant que j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il fallait la remanier mais au risque de vous ennuyer j'ai préféré continuer sur une lancée un peu plus gore, je dirais...**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que j'ai au moins 3 minis versions de ce chapitre. Et c'était vraiment très dur de choisir la version idéale. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ma fic (du moins ses premiers chapitres), vous savez que niveau mots je n'en fais à peine 1500 donc j'ai pensé vous faire plaisir en faisant cette fois-ci (et toutes les autres fois) 2000 mots.**

 **Encore désolé et j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre!**

 **Une dernière chose, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais dix-sept Flower et pour moi c'est juste énorme. Surtout que je n'en espérais pas tant donc MERCI ! Je vous adore, c'est juste trop bien de savoir que ce vous écrivez intéresse des personnes! Donc je souhaite dire merci à :**

 **BrunasseLucile, GirondeMalfoy, Grynelle, Iyaana, JazzyO, LORDMAHAURIENDEHAMELUN, Maxine3482, Mycroftoclock, Natsu'eichi, angelfire87, foozerly, gomyownway, keloush, kis38, laguernette, magiehp et margot31 . mp**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes... u_u si c'est le cas, vous avez le droit de me frapper avec des aubergines! ;)**

 **Oh! Et surtout, ne soyez pas timide, j'accepte vraiment toutes les critiques et même si elles sont mauvaises, elles me feront plaisir parce que vous aurez un peu de votre temps pour me donner votre avis!**

 **Donc postez-moi une review please !**


	6. Chapter 6

_Aéroport de Moscou, Russie, 14h15_

Il n'était pas rare que des célébrités atterrissent sur le sol russe. En général, on repérait souvent ce genre d'évènement, certains signes ne trompaient pas. Si vous les demandiez à la Direction de l'aéroport, ils vous diront: jet privé, paparazzi, journalistes, limousine et look de star. Classique.

Drago Malefoy aurait pu remplir ses conditions s'il avait été moldu. Malheureusement (quoique heureusement pour lui), il était sorcier. Un fier sorcier qui plus est. Et non, si vous lui demandez s'il a un jet privé, il ne comprendra pas et vous dira dans le meilleur des cas qu'il a son balai.

Pourtant avec sa chemise blanche et sa veste de costume accompagné de son jean, il ressemblait fortement à une star. Raison pour laquelle, il ne se gêna pas pour doubler quelques personnes pour sortir de ce qu'il appelait un château rectangulaire. Hermione qui le suivait comme son ombre portait sur son avant-bras son manteau en laine et dans sa main gauche son énorme valise.

Une fois dehors, le vent glacial lui fit l'effet d'une gifle monumentale. Drago se tourna vers elle et plissa le nez d'un air moqueur.

"Granger... Merlin a fait de toi une sorcière, commença-t-il en se massant l'arête du nez, pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas réduit la taille de...Ce truc!, finit-il en désignant son bagage proéminent

\- Pour ta gouverne Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait diplomatique, nous venons de faire sept heures de voyages et il y a très peu de personnes qui font un aussi long voyage sans même prévoir un sac à main! De plus, ça aurait fait extrêmement suspect! Tu tiens vraiment à te faire convoquer au Ministère pour ne pas avoir respecté le Code du Secret International?, cria-t-elle

\- On n'a pas de compte à rendre aux moldus Granger! Et encore moins à des moldus russes, moralisa-t-il

\- N'empêche, toi aussi tu t'encombres pour rien! Regarde tes lunettes de soleil!

\- Eh bah voilà, Miss Granger le retour!, annonça-t-il puis il reprit, qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant dans le fait que je veuille m'intégrer à la société moldu?

Hermione poussa un soupir désespéré. Cet homme allait la tuer, c'était certain!

\- Malefoy, je n'ai strictement rien contre le fait que tu veuilles t'inté-

\- Alors pourquoi cette remarque?, fit-il à bout de nerfs, en enlevant ses lunettes

\- Parce qu'il fait 5°C triple buse!, hurla Hermione

Malefoy qui affrontait du regard Hermione depuis déjà quelques minutes, s'était rapproché considérablement. Au point que leurs nez auraient pu se toucher si tous deux n'avait pas cette éthique inébranlable qui disait, je cite: "Ne touche point ton rivale, tu attraperas sa bêtise!". Les yeux orageux du jeune homme la fixèrent durant un instant qui lui parut comme une éternité. Hermione reconnaissait toujours les choses évidentes: et aujourd'hui elle aurait pu le certifier, les yeux de Drago Malefoy étaient indéniablement beaux.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle voulait chasser une mauvaise idée.

Elle préféra regarder face à elle où se trouvait une jolie berline noire n'attendant que ses passagers pour décorer ses sièges. Elle observa la réaction de Drago, qui, lui semblait épuisé de leurs interminables disputes et préféra oublier les bonnes manières. Il entra en premier oubliant toute forme de politesse et claqua la portière derrière lui, la laissant dans le froid glaciale de Moscou. Elle le fusilla du regard à travers la vitre et monta de l'autre côté.

"Dis-moi Malefoy, tu connais le mot "galanterie"?, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux

\- Pas dans mon vocabulaire, déclara le jeune homme

Elle remarqua qu'il refusait de lui parler en face, apparemment il voyait son reflet dans la vitre et ça lui suffisait amplement. Pourtant, elle se sentit obliger de lui répondre:

\- J'avais remarqué que tu avais en effet, un vocabulaire bien plus que fleurie avant notre départ...

Elle vit qu'elle avait arraché l'ombre d'un sourire chez le blond et elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pas par honte, non plutôt par...joie? Il lui était difficile d'associer Malefoy à ce genre de pensées. En général, elle lui associait souvent le mot "bouse" accompagné éventuelle de dragon et d'autres trucs du genre.

Il changea sa position et adressa quelques mots un russe parfait au chauffeur. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. Depuis quand Malefoy savait parler le russe? Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé... Pas qu'il soit obligé de la prévenir constamment de ses agissements mais quand même... ça aurait pu éviter le fait que maintenant elle le contemplait comme si il s'était transformé en centaure l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle baissa légèrement son regard vers la poche de son jean où était rangée la baguette du jeune homme.

Merlin! Qu'elle était bête! Evidemment, qu'il avait dû lancer un sort linguistique! Étaient-ils sorciers oui ou non? Elle se rendait vraiment comte que la compagnie d'un certain Weasley ayant un estomac bien plus remplie que le cerveau était vraiment néfaste pour elle. Elle déglutit lentement en se souvenant du déjeuner en famille auquel elle avait été forcée de venir après sa discussion avec Drago concernant le scandale.

Elle avait été déjà épuisée par les événements matinaux mais la famille Weasley ne s'était pourtant pas privée de lui reprocher ses absences continues. Bien qu'Harry ait chargé à calmer le jeu... Triste vie!

Cependant, elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde sa séparation avec Ron. C'était même la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Aujourd'hui elle était heureuse et elle supposait que lui aussi. Quoique avec Lavande Brown... Bah si lui arrivait à la supporter, c'était le principale!

Elle réajusta son top noir qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir lors des soldes chez ASOS et resserra son manteau gris autour d'elle, espérant sûrement qu'il l'a réchaufferait un peu plus (ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas). Elle daigna accorder un regardé au paysage rural que lui offrait la voie de sortie de l'aéroport mais s'en lassa très vite. Au point de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

"Dis donc la marmotte, il serait peut-être temps de se réveiller! Pas que je sois contre te laisser ici, mais ça risque de poser problème au conducteur...", grommela une voix lointaine et extrêmement désagréable.

Le genre de voix qui vous casse tout un rêve sublime au moment le plus géniale. Hermione émergea de son sommeil avec difficulté mais se décida bien vite à descendre du véhicule pour prendre ses affaires dans le coffre. Elle vit alors qu'il se trouvait devant des bureaux qui ressemblaient étrangement au Chrysler Building. Sauf que celui-ci était un hôtel.

Elle prit la valise et le bagage à main que le chauffeur lui tendait et emboîta le pas à Drago qui commençait à entrer dans le bâtiment. Il semblait connaître les environs par cœur. A tel point qu'Hermione le soupçonnait d'être déjà venu ici. Ses talons aiguilles claquaient sur le sol comme pour signaler sa présence dans les lieux. Elle maudissait sa discrétion légendaire: un panneau lumineux indiquant "Hermione Granger est ici!" serait plus discret qu'elle! Elle saisit quelques brochures sur un présentoir dans l'espoir de passer inaperçue, elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil: "Venez ouvrir votre premier compte en banque!", "Avez-vous penser à votre épargne?", "La Retraite est une période importante de la vie!". Elle rattrapa Malefoy en quelques petites foulées et le força à s'arrêter:

\- Malefoy, on est dans une banque?

\- Surprise!, cria presque Malefoy avec une voix teintée de sarcasme, et attends de voir la suite, crois-moi tu ne vas pas être déçue!

\- Merlin, préserve-moi du pire...

Drago reprit sa marche rapide et Hermione le talonna de près comme Colin Crivey l'aurait fait avec Harry. Plus personne n'était présent dans le couloir: fixer le sol n'était donc plus requis pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle faillit se prendre le jeune qui avait ralenti considérablement la cadence.

Le temps qu'elle comprenne le lieu où ils étaient, Malefoy s'était déjà arrêter d'avancer. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte mais Hermione eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'écriteau placé sur la porte.

"Malefoy, je t'ai suivie jusqu'ici et crois-moi c'est un vrai supplice mais _jamais_ et je dis bien _jamais_ de ma vie, je n'entrerai là-dedans! "

Drago lui offrit alors le sourire le plus sadique qu'il avait en stock avec l'air de dire "Je t'avais prévenu!".

"Granger...tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de jamais, non?"

Drago se recula et lui ouvrit la porte dans une galanterie exagérée tandis qu'Hermione avançait comme si elle allait entrer dans un abattoir.

Merlin, en aucun cas elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour elle entrerait dans les toilettes des mecs un jour!

* * *

"Tu réalises Malefoy que l'on se trouve dans un cabinet pour homme tous les deux..., commença Hermione légèrement sonnée

\- Dis comme ça...je reconnais que ça fait peur, reconnut-il, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est vraiment pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans les toilettes avec une femme, finit-il par un clin d'œil charmeur, je te laisse imaginer pourquoi...

\- Malefoy, je commence à avoir des envies de meurtre, le menaça-t-elle, alors s'il te plaît, finissons-en...

Il s'avança vers la chasse d'eau qui se trouvait non loin et murmura quelque chose.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrit dans une librairie.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou! Second chapitre post-SPB (Syndrome de la Page Blanche)! J'espère vraiment qu'l vous plaira!**

 **Soyez friand en commentaire: laissez-moi une review ;)**

 **A samedi prochain!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione Granger avait vécu des situations bien plus gênantes mais là elle avait dépassé tous les records. Désormais Malefoy était un synonyme de problème. Ils avaient atterrit dans une librairie un peu similaire à celle de Fleury et Bott mais contrairement à celle-ci, elle était vide. Hermione en conclut donc que la boutique avait été abandonnée. Toujours derrière Drago, elle se permit quand même de lui demander:

"Dis, c'est juste une impression ou bien tu connais très bien les lieux?

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que c'était une impression,admit-il d'une voix exténuée

\- Donc j'ai raison, cria Hermione de victoire

\- Bonne déduction, on devrait te demander de remplacer Saint Potter chez les Aurors!, ironisa-t-il

Légèrement vexée, elle se tut malgré le regard plein de sarcasme de Drago qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Ils sortirent non sans manquer de se faire écraser par une gigantesque charrette tirée par deux hippogriffes et remplie d'animaux tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres. Drago tenta de lui envoyer une insulte bien sentie en russe mais se retint grâce au regard de tueuse d'Hermione. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient discrets parce qu'il faut le dire: ils détonaient particulièrement dans ce village.

Pour tout dire, on aurait dit deux gothiques comparé aux habitants qui eux, semblaient plus "excentriques" pour ne pas dire "diablement ridicule". Oui, parce que porté une robe de sorcière rose fluo avec un jean jaune, c'est quand même au-delà du raisonnable.

A moins que vous vous appeliez Lavande Brown, que dis-je! Lavande futur-Weasley et que vous voulez d'une manière ou d'une autre faire remarquer que vous, au moins, vous avez une famille ou quelque chose y ressemblant en tout cas, et que vous, les autres, vous n'avez strictement rien.

Cette parenthèse bien haineuse envers cette peste enfin fermée, Hermione s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Essayez de marcher dans la neige avec des talons de six centimètres. C'est tout bonnement impossible! Si vous ne vous appelez pas Wonder Woman, si c'est le cas... Bah, bonne chance quand même!

Elle adressa un regard - et Merlin sait à quel point elle a dû ignorer son orgueil - suppliant à Malefoy. Celui-ci, insensible au regard de chien battue d'Hermione lui désigna pour toute réponse, un hôtel particulier du centre-ville.

* * *

Jamais elle ne le dirait à Malefoy mais parfois son goût du luxe était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait refuser.

Assise dans un fauteuil en cuir, Hermione se la coulait douce tandis que Drago s'occupait de débattre avec la réceptionniste une réservation. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une trace de rouge à lèvres à peine effacée sur la joue. On se demande qui lui a laisser "ce souvenir"! Elle le regarda d'un air mi-moqueur, mi-écœuré sans prendre en compte la phrase que mimait la bouche du Serpentard: "Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir Granger!".

Le liftier habillé d'un uniforme vert (comme par hasard!) pris en charge leur valises tandis que Drago la conduisait via l'ascenseur privé vers leur chambre.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi on n'a pas pris l'autre ascenseur, demanda Hermione

\- Il se pourrait que les Malefoy aient quelques actions dans cette chaîne hôtelière, débuta-t-il en ignorant le haussement de sourcil de l'ex-Gryffondor

\- Et il se pourrait que tu les ait un peu menacé, je me trompe?, déduisit Hermione

Drago haussa les épaules comme si c'était une habitude de menacer à tout bout de champ les personnes qui étaient autour de lui. Ils marchèrent dans un corridor qui leur sembla interminable. Une fois la clé insérée dans la porte, Hermione se rua à l'intérieur pour choisir son lit mais là! Et...Ô mauvaise surprise!

\- MALFOY! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST?

Le dénommé Malefoy arriva en courant, évitant tant bien que mal les obstacles que Granger avait appelé des valises. Cette femme allait ameuté tout l'hôtel avec ses facultés vocales tout bonnement épuisante. Il vit que sa rivale et alliée dans cette affaire était dans une posture lui rappelant un Neville Londubat stupéfixié. Autant dire, qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très intelligente. Quand il vit l'objet de la frayeur de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

\- A première vue Granger, c'est un lit, mais n'étant pas très spécialiste en la matière, je ne m'avancerai pas trop sur la question..., fit-il moqueur (sérieusement, il n'allait quand même pas lui déballé la définition d'un lit? Si cela arrive, il jure qu'il y ajouterai sa touche personnelle!)

\- Regard mieux Malefoy!, exigea-t-elle

\- Franchement, Granger, commença-t-il en portant sa main en visière, à moins que tu ais des dons pour voir quatre balais accrochés à la tête de lit, je ne vois rien

\- Rien de rien?, insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

\- Nein, nada, nyet, en bref non, je ne vois rien de choquant, répondit Malefoy de plus en plus blasé à mesure que les secondes défilaient, donc si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour me reposer. Crois-le ou non, te supporter n'est pas une partie de plaisir!

\- Tu as une chambre? Tu veux dire que... Enfin...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait enfin? Elle se prenait pour le sphinx des Serdaigles ou quoi?

"Marre des mystères! Mets des mots sur ce que tu veux dire. C'est la définition de parler enfin!", pensa-t-il

Et dire que cette jeune femme était censée être sa rivale! Il valait mieux que ce boulet, non? Et que voulait-elle dire, par "Tu as une chambre?". Evidemment qu'il en avait une! Non, mais! Il était riche, autant en profiter. Malfoy rime avec luxe, pas avec bas de gamme. Que pensait-elle? Qu'il allait dormir dehors?

Dans une de ces charrettes que ces chauffards de sorciers russes conduisaient? Oui, il vous l'accordera: il était facilement rancunier mais comprenez-le! Ils ont faillit fauché la huitième merveille du monde alias sa gueule d'ange pour les intimes. Bref pour en revenir, à cette fameuse chambre, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette fille trouvait bizarre qu'il ait une chambre... A moins que...

"Oh non... Merlin... Morgane... Salazar et tous ceux prêt à me sortir de ce supplice digne des pire châtiments, ne me dites surtout pas qu'elle a osé y songer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de sa misérable vie!", pria-t-il de tout son cœur

\- Granger! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait... Oh, beurk! Rien qu'y penser...ça me donne des frissons... Et pas dans le bon sens!

\- Je t'en prie, crache ton venin, fit Hermione d'une voix froide

\- Tu pensais qu'on allait dormir dans la même chambre?, cria-t-il

\- Plus ou moins..., avoua-t-elle piteuse

\- Je ne préfère pas creuser un peu plus ton cerveau gryffondorien, la prévint-il puis il désigna une direction, ma chambre est de ce côté, tu as trente minutes pour te rendre un peu plus présentable et on se retrouve dans la salle à manger. On a un room-service Granger, précisa-t-il pour finir

\- Très bien, acquiesça Hermione, ça me convient

\- Tant mieux alors...parce que je ne te demandais pas ton avis!"

Elle entendit la porte claqué et elle défit ses valises: en voyant l'affaire que Malefoy s'était mis en tête de résoudre, elle s'était douté que ça allait prendre un bon bout de temps. Du coup, prévoyante qu'elle était, elle avait apporté des vêtements pour quasiment deux mois. Ses valises défaites, elle prit une serviette et partit prendre une douche on ne peut plus méritée.

* * *

Hermione avait désormais étendue ses jambes sur toute la longueur du sofa, étudiant confortablement, les journaux sorciers auxquels elle s'était abonnée avant de venir ici. On aurait pu croire que Malefoy serait un peu plus rapide mais pourtant, elle se retrouvait à l'attendre. Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter le dortoir des Serpentard et selon lui, cette fouine aurait plus de vêtements et de produits capillaires que n'importe quel femme sur Terre!

Pas qu'il lui manquait spécialement mais elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Heureusement, son magazine "L'Histoire des Sorciers" lui changeait les idées.

Malefoy arriva quelques minutes après, un air bien décidé sur le visage.

"Tiens, voilà un dossier de toutes les informations que j'ai pu recueillir depuis Londres...

\- Dois-je penser qu'il en manque?

\- Tu penses bien, c'était le minimum auquel j'avais accès et tu te doutes bien que j'ai fait mon possible. Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que c'est sur le terrain qu'on en apprendra le plus.

\- Je vois. Combien de personnes sont victimes?, demanda-t-elle anxieuse

Elle sentait la nausée la gagner. Un meurtre sorcier c'était gore: dans l'article, on en mentionnait déjà cinq, qui sait si il n'y avait pas des non-répertoriés.

\- Quinze, homme et femme, tous dans la vingtaine. D'ailleurs, je te conseillerais de commencer par Maritza, tu sais, cette fille dont on parle dans l'article.

\- Elle est la victime la plus récente, donc les informations sont plus susceptibles d'être obtenues.

Si jeunes, comment pouvait-on tuer sans remords?

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ton prestige depuis Poudlard, constata Drago avec un léger sourire en coin

\- Je ne suis pas ta rivale pour rien! Pour en revenir à l'affaire: tu as trouvé un point commun avec les victimes?

\- Mis à part le fait qu'elle ait toujours la même sorte de blessure, rien!, déclara Drago avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

Apparemment il avait vraiment planché dessus depuis un moment.

Hermione feuilleta sous le regard sévère de Drago le dossier. Elle aurait pu parier qu'il pouvait transpercer le bloc de papier rien qu'avec ses yeux. Il était frustré de ne pas avoir eu plus d'information: elle le comprenait mais si ils voulaient d'engager dans une enquête policière de cette envergure alors ils allaient devoir mettre de côté leurs habitudes.

Elle consulta la photo de Maritza: c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux blond clair, les yeux noisettes et un regard bien triste pour une jeune fille dans sa bulle. Cette photo n'avait sûrement pas le but de la mettre en valeur. Sur la seconde photo, on voyait les parties du corps touchées par des blessures inconnus: des stries vertes constellaient son dos et ses avant-bras aussi.

Elle lui rappelait les blessures que certaines victimes de la guerre gardaient encore sur elles, fautes de les faire disparaître. Certaines plaies, rouge de sang, ressemblaient à quelque chose. Mais Hermione n'aurait su dire quoi.

Cependant, elle pouvait le certifier, ces blessures étaient bien magiques: elle avait été infirmière durant l'après-guerre et bien des patients qui avaient subit des maléfices issus de la magie noire agonisaient de ce même genre de plaies. N'étant pas spécialiste, elle ne pouvait dire de quel sort cette jeune femme mourut.

\- Elle est morte à cause du sort, fit Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour Drago, pas à cause du poignard. L'assassin a maquillé la scène du crime.

\- Ravi que l'on arrive à la même conclusion, dit alors le jeune homme (il ne l'avouerait jamais mais cette fille avait cette manière de tirer des conclusions qui lui avait pris plus de temps à trouver), Maritza Morkov est polonaise mais habite en Russie depuis maintenant cinq ans.

\- Donc logiquement, le Ministère de la Magie russe a toutes les informations complémentaires sur elle et sa vie et ce, depuis sa naissance car tous sorciers changeant de nationalité voit ses informations transférés au Ministère d'accueil, récita Hermione puis elle se tourna vers Drago qui s'était assis sur un fauteuil hausmannien, tu les as déjà contacté?

\- Voilà le petit "hic" russe auquel j'ai eu droit, grâce à certaines connaissances, j'ai pu formuler une requête du type "extraction d'information dans le cadre d'une étude scientifique" par le biais du Ministère anglais et après quelques jours d'attente, celui-ci refuse de me répondre...Charmant, non?, déclara Malefoy d'une voix amer

"Ouh! Pauvre petite chose! L'orgueil de petit Malefoy en a pris un coup, non?", se moqua mentalement l'ex-Gryffondor

\- Mais j'ai l'intention de les contacter demain matin.

\- Ok, maintenant est-ce qu'on pourrait déjeuner, je meurs de faim!

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te nourrir alors, fit-il en se saisissant du téléphone intégré à la chambre

Parce que oui, les sorciers avaient décidé, depuis la guerre, d'intégrer cette invention à leur mode de vie. C'est beaucoup plus pratique si on est en danger qu'un vulgaire patronus. Désormais, une entreprise en faisait des profits énormes adaptant magie et technologie moldu pour en faire un alliage amplement satisfaisant pour les sorciers d'aujourd'hui. Heureusement, nos fabuleux hiboux étaient encore utiles car ceux-ci étaient utilisés dans 3/4 des cas, le quart restant correspondait aux sorciers communiquant entre eux.

* * *

"Je le jure, les Russes veulent ma mort!, hurla de désespoir Drago

\- Mais non Malefoy, mais non, le rassura Hermione en lui tapotant la tête comme s'il était un gamin de cinq ans

Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- La gastronomie anglaise me manque Granger! Quel est le veracrasse Russe qui m'a inventé ces plats! Regarde-les, ça à l'air immangeable!

\- Raison pour laquelle, j'ai misé sur une simple salade russe sans viande et une soupe, raisonna Hermione, et puis regarde une bouchée et crois-moi ça te calera.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?, demanda Drago

\- Rien. J'essayais de dé-dramatiser la situation et de faire en sorte que tu dégages le passage, je la veux ma soupe!, exigea Hermione

\- Bien essayé Granger mais je la prends!

Hermione dégaina sa baguette plus vite que l'éclair, si bien que Drago se demanda si elle n'avait pas déjà prévu son coup.

\- Hors de question! A moins que tu veuilles mourir dans les plus brefs délais! Crois-moi les Russes auront l'air d'ange à côté de ce que je te prépare..., le menaça-t-elle avec une voix démoniaque

Drago se demandait sérieusement pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterrit à Serpentard.

\- Granger, tu ne vas pas m'affamer quand même!, s'étonna Malefoy, je te pensais philanthrope!

\- Une bouchée de ton plat difforme et j'accepte de te céder ma salade, proposa la jeune femme

\- Vendu!

Drago sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion. Cette femme était un compromis à elle toute seule et autant ne pas continuer à marchander avec elle. Son estomac criait famine et il ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Il regarda le plat difforme et réprima un haut-le-coeur sous le regard innocent de sa rivale. Un mélange de couleur, de consistance délirante l'attendait sur le chariot à plats. Il saisit sa fourchette, tria ce qu'il considérait comme mangeable ou non et avala un truc qui ressemblait à un concombre mais qui n'en était pas un si l'on prenait en compte le visage écoeuré de Drago.

De bon cœur, elle lui tendit sa salade qu'il dévora comme pour faire disparaître le goût de l'aliment inconnu qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

\- Ne me remercie pas surtout, fit Hermione moqueuse

\- Dans tes rêves! J'ai l'impression que ma langue est anesthésié!, rétorqua Drago

Pour sa part, Hermione se régala avec sa soupe et partit sans demander son reste dans sa chambre. Elle savait que Drago Malefoy ignorait le mot "gratitude" alors elle ne lui en voulut pas. Habillée de son pyjama, elle s'écrasa sur son lit.

Et c'est dans un sommeil sans rêve qu'elle sombra.

* * *

 **Tadaam! Voilà mon chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!**

 **Oh et deuxième petite chose: je remarque que de jour en jour d'autres personnes me follow et ça me fait diablement plaisir! Donc merci, mais j'aimerais quand même que vous laissiez de temps en temps, une review! Ne serait-ce que pour m'encourager!**

 **J'y répondrais avec plaisir! J'écris parce que j'aime ça mais ça n'aurait plus aucun sens si personne ne me soutenait! Je vois à chaque fois des centaines de personnes lisant mes chapitres et pourtant aucune réaction, si mon histoire vous laisse indifférente, dites-le moi quand même! Critique bonne ou non ;)**

 **Alors pour la énième fois, laissez moi une review, ça ne coûte rien et ça me pousserait même à consulter vos comptes ne serait-ce que pour voir les écrits que vous avez laissé sur le site.**

 **Merci encore**

 **Witch Feather**


	8. Chapter 8

_"L'usage veut que le sadique reconnaisse le meurtre, pas le plaisir qu'il y a pris"_

Lorsque Hermione se leva, elle eut besoin d'un bon quart d'heure pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien en Russie avec Malefoy. Dit comme ça, c'est légèrement flippant mais pas autant que l'affaire sur laquelle il planchait. Ils n'auraient pas dû en parler hier: les images des blessures de Maritza étaient encore gravés dans sa mémoire et elles doutaient fortement que ce soit les seules durant les prochains jours. Alors vers deux heures du matin comme tout personne normale, elle se leva pour lire le dossier qu'avait constitué Malefoy pour elle. Il était complet à partir du moment où tout ce que l'on souhaitait, c'était relaté les faits et non trouver le coupable comme ils en avaient l'ambition. Quand elle y repensait, elle se sentait inquiète: la mort et les blessés, Hermione connaissait bien. Mais les enquêtes et le suspens qui va avec: non merci mais ce n'était pas pour elle! Les informations qui venaient jusqu'à elle, c'était son mode opératoire. Qu'elle aille les chercher, intégrait une certaine part de danger. Beaucoup de danger dans le cas présent.

Du coup, n'ayant dormi que la moitié de la nuit, c'est avec difficulté qu'elle se leva pour un rapide brin de toilette et pour prendre un petit-déjeuner bien consistant. Une fois l'étape douche et brossage de dents terminé, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine aménagé de façon américaine où un Drago Malefoy tout aussi fatigué qu'elle (elle aurait pu le jurer), l'attendait.

"Salut , le salua-t-elle avec un semblant de bonne humeur

\- Bonjour Granger, lui répondit-il un peu plus froidement, dis, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour qu'on puisse manger dans cet hôtel sans risquer la dragoncelle?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Aucune, et d'après ce que je vois, il n'y a que leur café qui est buvable, constata Hermione en regardant le mug que tenait Malefoy

\- Faux! J'ai beau le boire, j'essaie à tout prix dans oublier le goût. Le thé en vaut peut-être la peine mais ça me ferait plus dormir qu'autre chose. J'ai besoin de ma dose de caféine pour être productif au maximum et si je dois me battre avec le standard téléphonique du Ministère, je n'aurais pas assez d'énergie.

\- Si tu n'arrives même pas à passer l'obstacle du standard, on n'arrivera vraiment à rien!, se moqua-t-elle, je pensais que tu étais irrésistible! Ce ne sont pas de simples ondes de communication qui nuiront à ton prestige, non?

\- Sauf si c'est un homme, rétorqua-t-il hargneusement

Hermione éclata franchement de rire. Imaginer Drago en train de draguer un homme? Merlin! Elle serait prête à vendre l'info à Skeeter juste pour voir sa tête à la une des journaux!

\- Rigole Granger! En attendant, je doutes que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour m'aider aujourd'hui, si?

\- Là c'est toi qui as tort!, répliqua-t-elle en essuyant les dernières larmes de rire qui perlaient dans les coins de ses yeux, j'ai prévu d'aller au bureau des aurors aujourd'hui.

\- Pour quoi faire? Ils ne savent même pas que ces meurtres sont dû à la magie!

\- Ne regarde pas les choses sous cet angle. Je tiens à faire autre chose là-bas, je t'en dirais plus ce midi. Plusieurs rendez-vous m'attendent aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle puis elle saisit un morceau de parchemin et y inscrivit quelque chose, tiens! voilà l'adresse d'un restaurant où on peut manger sans s'empoisonner! Attends-moi devant, je serais à l'heure!

\- Tu as intérêt, je ne vais pas t'attendre durant cinq ans et maintenant file avant que tu sois en retard à tes fameux rendez-vous!, la rabroua-t-il

Hermione ne répondit pas, préférant jeter un coup d'œil au miroir pour vérifier qu'elle était présentable: parfait. Elle se saisit de son cabas gris anthracite et sortit au pas de course.

* * *

Le bureau des aurors se situaient quelques centaines de mètres plus loin dans un immeuble beige dont les portes étaient gardées par deux colosses qui avaient vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à l'arrêter lorsqu'elle poussa l'énorme porte d'entrée.

A l'intérieur un interminable hall d'entrée où résonnait des bribes de conversation en tout genre et des cris. Beaucoup de cris. Ce hall ressemblait beaucoup à un tribunal. A croire qu'en y entrant, on n'avait même pas la présomption d'innocence: autant dire que la prison nous tendait les bras et qu'on hésitait pas à nous y pousser. Un commissariat moldu ferait moins peur. Les talons d'Hermione claquait sur le col marbré attirant ainsi les regards de tous.

Elle arriva à un bureau où une vieille femme. Elle lança discrètement un sort et lui débita dans un parfait russe:

"Bonjour, je suis une représentante du département de la justice magique anglaise, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire où se trouve le bureau des enquêtes criminelles?

La vieille femme semblait méfiante mais elle lui indiqua quand même la direction à prendre.

\- Prenez l'ascenseur, montez au quatrième étage et allez au bureau de l'auror Blok, répondit-elle d'un ton condescendant tandis qu'Hermione lisait les inscriptions qui s'affichait devant elle.

Le sort de traduction était décidément indispensable dans sa situation. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que désormais toutes paroles prononcées dans une langue étrangère était traduite devant ses yeux, de même qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir sa bouche et de parler pour que la personne la comprenne sans aucun problème. Elle suivit les indications sans broncher et se retrouva en un rien de temps devant le bureau de l'agent Blok et de ses collègues.

Sourire poli. On remonte bien le jean (au cas où, ce serait des pervers). On descend bien le pull (au cas où encore une fois, ce serait des pervers). Attitude professionnelle. Pensées professionnelles. Diplomatie avant tout. Objectif: soutirer des informations. Objectif indirecte: fermer le caquet de Malefoy.

Roger! On y va!

* * *

Ron Weasley était sûrement l'homme le plus désordonné que la vie lui a donné de rencontrer. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir au Terrier: aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour décrire son manque d'organisation. Évidemment, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait sûrement dû déteindre sur Harry: l'était des dortoirs des garçons à Gryffondor ne lui était donc pas inconnu... Cependant, aujourd'hui elle avait trouvé plus bordélique que lui: les aurors russes! Ginny ne la croirait pas mais pourtant si!

Une odeur empestait dans la pièce: un mélange de renfermé et de nourriture en décomposition. Le genre de truc nauséabond qui fait pensé à une benne à ordures chez les moldus. La pièce était pourtant très grande mais l'installation de bureau placé n'importe comment gênait les déplacement et accentuait l'impression que cette endroit n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer sur vous. La pièce n'avait pas été entretenue depuis longtemps visiblement. Hermione hésitait entre courir ouvrir ses fichus fenêtres et s'occuper de sa mission en passant au second plan l'hygiène de vie de ces primates datant de la préhistoire. Elle essaya d'avancer mais Merlin merci! Elle se retint. Ses talons aiguilles avaient faillit rencontré "l'agréable" texture d'une part de pizza périmée. Des corbeilles jusqu'au bureau: il n'y avait que des bouteilles d'alcool. Pas le genre raffiné que l'on boit lors de fête en petit comité. Non, leur alcool ressemblait plus à celui que l'on consommait seulement pour se saouler la gueule. En clair, ils avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme dans ce bureau. Elle tenta de faire remarquer sa présence mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

"Hey! Au fait Erik! Pourquoi est-tu rentré si tôt chez toi hier? Tu voulais vérifier si ta femme te trompait réellement?, demanda gaiement un homme d'une trentaine d'année

\- La ferme Markus! Si j'étais toi, je la bouclerai et vite!, menaça le dénommé Erik de l'autre côté de la pièce

\- Sinon quoi? Ta femme nous frappera avec son sac à main?

\- Ma femme n'est pas mon garde du corps, elle est mon épouse et rien d'autre! Si tu te crois aussi courageux mon cher Markus, pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de ramener sur table ce sujet? Jaloux de ne pas avoir taper dans son œil? Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'elle t'a largué devant l'autel..., le nargua-t-il une lueur sadique dans les yeux

\- Voyez-vous ça Môsieur Erik se croit supérieur à tout le monde apparemment! On croirait entendre des anglais!, ricana Markus

Hermione tiqua. Ils pouvaient parler! Les anglais, _eux_ , ne vivaient dans des porcheries!

\- Excusez-moi messieurs, je crois que vous recevez de la visite, intervint Hermione agacé, est-ce ainsi qu'on accueille les femmes ici?! Je croyais que les russes étaient connus pour leur galanterie légendaire! Nul n'est mon intention de vous interrompre sur votre débat -qui je ne doute pas doit-être diablement intéressant- concernant la chère épouse d'Erik, mais j'aimerais faire vite avec mon affaire., finit-elle puis elle rajouta avant d'oublier, qui, parmi vous est l'agent Blok?

Les aurors la regardèrent comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. On aurait presque dit qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de femme depuis un bout de temps. Elle remercia mentalement son jean d'être un taille haute auquel cas, elle aurait pu avoir droit à des regards pas très innocents. Elle les consulta tous du regard mais ils semblaient tous perdu comme si parler de l'épouse d'Erik leur avait brusquement coupé la langue. Merlin! Pouvait-il répondre à la fin?!

Finalement pour réponse, les agents se tournèrent vers une porte dont l'entrée était obstruée par les cartons de pizzas. Ainsi donc, leur supérieur n'avait aucun contrôle sur eux. Elle enjamba le parcours semé d'embûches et parvint à ouvrir la porte.

* * *

"Prénom?

\- Helga, répondit sans réfléchir Hermione

\- Nom?

\- Poufsouffle, fit Hermione en retenant un rire

Non, non, non, non, non! Ne la regardez surtout pas avec ce regard réprobateur. Arrêtez ça, je vous dis! C'est cruel, vous savez? Elle pourrait très bien porter plainte contre vous juste parce que vous affichez une mine de zombie chaque fois qu'elle sort une blague pourrie! Je sais clairement ce que vous pensez:"Oh non c'est pas vrai! Elle n'a pas osé dire un truc aussi débile, si? Non, vraiment, la serpillère qui lui sert de cheveux interfère avec son cerveau ou bien Malefoy a déteint sur elle en l'espace de quelques jours? A mois que ce ne soit Weasley? Potter, alors? Dire que cette fille a eu les meilleurs notes aux Aspics depuis cent ans... Pathétique! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle continue à être morte de rire, par Godric! Mais, arrête bon sang! Arrête!".

Sa conscience était en ce moment même en train de remplir une lettre de démission.

Elle se retenait encore -avec bien difficultés- de rire.

Rire qui mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge quand elle le vit noter sur le formulaire sa réponse. Sérieusement? Personne n'avait donc de culture ici ou quoi? Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard quand même! Ainsi, quand cet auror releva la tête, il vit Hermione Granger alias Helga Poufsouffle le fixer comme si il avait perdu la tête. Sans prendre en compte la réaction de son interlocutrice, il reprit:

\- Âge?

\- C'est malpoli monsieur!, s'offusqua Hermione ou plutôt Helga

\- Je vais reposer ma question: âge?, répéta-t-il passablement agacé

\- Je ne vous le dirais pas!, persista le jeune femme qui commençait sérieusement à douter de la crédibilité de cet homme

\- Très bien, céda l'auror, passons au motif de votre venue!

\- Je suis une avocate anglaise et voyez-vous, une de mes clientes était parente avec la victime d'un meurtre. Celui de Maritza Morkov, précisa-t-elle

\- Et alors?, demanda-t-il en ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir

\- Maritza était sa filleul et elle voulait lui donner sa part d'héritage il y a quelques mois. Aujourd'hui, elle est décédée et ma cliente a deux possibilités: transférer cet argent à une oeuvre de bienfaisance ou bien la donner à un cousin germain. Seul les vrais circonstances de sa mort décideront de l'issue de ce problème, expliqua Hermione fière de son mensonge

\- Il me semble que les journaux sorciers et moldus ont révélé les causes de sa mort. Auriez-vous oublié que les gouvernements magiques obligent les journaux à mentionner dans la rubrique nécrologie les décès moldus _et_ sorciers pour éviter de perdre de vue des éventuelles parentés cracmols et ainsi soi-disant baisser le taux de racisme, débita-t-il en imitant des guillemets à partir de "soi-disant".

Evidemment qu'elle le savait! Pour avoir dû transmettre les noms des défunts elle-même à cette rubrique.

\- Ecoutez, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter. J'ai besoin du rapport de son autopsie, des documents annexes à sa vie, des-

\- Qui me dit que vous êtes vraiment une avocate?, la coupa-t-il

\- Vous oseriez défier une représentante de la justice anglaise?, le défia Hermione

Il ne broncha pas. Le ministère anglais avait une place importante sur la scène politique: il ne se risquerait pas à la provoquer.

\- J'ai une recommandation du chef des aurors anglais, argumenta la jeune femme en plaçant une lettre devant lui

Il lut le parchemin en diagonale et sa figure se décomposa au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.


End file.
